7R003
|- | style="text-align: center; background:#d6bc83"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "Vinny's First Owner. Hello, Paulie." (ヴィニーの最初の所有者。こんにちは、ポーリー。, Vinī no Saisho no Shoyūsha. Konnichiwa, Pōrī.) is the third episode of Flame Icejin 7R. Summary Plot Beginning where the previous episode left off, Vinny exits Frieza's car after the former finds out the gang is near his birthplace of Hillwood. Brian and Stewie wonder why... On the way to Townsville, Frieza (still in the guise of Fred Olizac), Bubbles, Ed, JRuff, Yoyo, Crocky, Brian and Stewie stop at a motel to rest for the night. However, the latter two don't feel like sleeping. They're still thinking about Vinny, wondering what he's doing. The dog in question finally reaches his destination, Hillwood. However, he feels a little tired from all the running he did. So, he decides to sleep at a park bench for the night. The next morning, a man and his dog, a female Italian Greyhound, find Vinny, still asleep on the bench. He wakes up when the two come closer, and recognizes them as his first owner, Paulie Gualtieri, and his mother, Dianna. Paulie shares his condolences to Vinny since he lost his previous owner, Leo, to a yoga accident. Vinny says it doesn't matter, since he has a new family to take care of him now. He adds that his new family owns his father, which is a coincidence. Dianna is surprised, as she has heard her puppy say that he had found his father. But Vinny's father actually found him. Brian and Stewie separate from the rest of the gang, on the trail to find Vinny. While along the way, a familiar gray Border Collie catches up with them, and calls the two by name. This gets their attention, and they are shocked to see that it is New Brian, who intended to replace Brian some time ago, and is revealed to be alive and wearing a green collar, replacing his red bandana. Stewie runs off in shock, and New Brian wonders why he's scared, adding that he looks like he's seen a ghost. Brian answers that the rest of the Griffin family knows he's no longer alive. New Brian replies that he was brought back through the use of magic, thanks to a white alicorn mare, and he has learned a thing or two about magic. Brian is glad to see that New Brian is alive and well. New Brian then catches up with Stewie, who frighteningly tells him to stay away from him, thinking he wants revenge. But New Brian doesn't want revenge. He wants to thank Stewie for breaking him out of his habit instead. But Stewie is still angry at him for what he did to his teddy bear, Rupert. New Brian places his right paw on Stewie's forehead, chanting a few words, and with that, the memory was wiped away clean. Stewie feels a little dizzy, wondering what happened, but quickly recovers, angry that New Brian tried to treat his family like a bunch of doofs. New Brian disagrees, saying he didn't want to do that; all he wanted was to be loved and welcomed into the family. He went through a phase, saying that his parents abandoned him as a puppy, and didn't have enough time to name him. A few years later, another dog came through for him and gave him some friendly advice. Sometime later, he met Stewie's father at the pet shop where he was bought, and was given the name "New Brian" to make him feel better. It is at this moment when Stewie's expression changes from anger to heartwarming happiness. Brian finds the two, saying that he thinks he knows where Vinny is. The three reunite and find Vinny, Paulie and Dianna. Dianna recognizes Brian as a dog she met sometime ago. Paulie wants to know what's going on. Vinny introduces Paulie to his father, and the two shake hands. Dianna shares some info with Brian: he has a daughter named Brianna, and, like him, she is a White Labrador. New Brian adds that he and Brianna share the same owner. Paulie takes the group to his home, where Brianna and her owner, a football-headed nine-year-old boy named Arnold Schortman, are visiting for the weekend. Brian meets his daughter for the first time, addressing her by name... Trivia *'Eyecatch A' - Vinny Griffin *'Eyecatch B' - New Brian Events *Vinny reunites with his first owner, Paulie Gualtieri, and his mother, Dianna. *Brian and Stewie see New Brian, alive and well, and find out he has a new owner. *New Brian erases Stewie's memory of murdering him with a forgetfulness spell. *Brian and Stewie catch up with Vinny and meet Paulie and Dianna. *Brian learns from Dianna that he has a daughter named Brianna. *Brian meets his daughter, Brianna, for the first time. *Brian, Stewie and Vinny meet New Brian and Brianna's owner, Arnold Schortman. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin 7R Category:Flame Icejin episodes